yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Choo
Jimmy Choo, OBE, born Choo Yeang Keat ( ),Back from London to receive award AllMalaysia.info, 27 August 2004 is a Malaysian fashion designer based in London, United Kingdom. He is best known for co-founding Jimmy Choo Ltd that became known for its handmade women's shoes. Choo was born in Penang, Malaysia, into a family of shoemakers. His family name is Chow but was misspelled on his birth certificate as Choo. He has a son, Danny, who runs Mirai Inc. in Tokyo, Japan, and a daughter who studied interior design in San Francisco.www.dannychoo.com He made his first shoe when he was 11 years old. He graduated from Cordwainers Technical College in Hackney (now part of the London College of Fashion) in 1983. Choo worked part-time at restaurants and as a cleaner at a shoe factory to help fund his college education. After graduation Choo began work at a shop in Hackney which he opened in 1986 by renting an old hospital building. His craftsmanship and designs were soon noticed and his creations became featured in eight pages in a 1988 issue of Vogue. Patronage from Diana, Princess of Wales from 1990 further boosted his image. In 1996 he co-founded Jimmy Choo Ltd with [[Vogue (British magazine)|British Vogue]] magazine accessories editor Tamara Mellon. In April 2001, Choo sold his 50% stake in the company for £10 million. He has since concentrated his work on the exclusive Jimmy Choo Couture line produced under license from Jimmy Choo Ltd. The Jimmy Choo London line, also known as Jimmy Choo Ready-To-Wear or, simply, Jimmy Choo, is under the purview of Mellon . The ready-to-wear line has expanded to include accessories such as handbags. Choo lives in London and is currently involved in a project to set up a shoemaking institute in Malaysia. His company continues to produce expensive high-end shoes. Awards * 2000: Bestowed a state award carrying the title of Dato' by the Sultan of Pahang state in Malaysia for his achievements * 2002: Conferred an OBE (Order of the British Empire) in recognition of his services to the shoe and fashion industry in the UK * 2004: Awarded the Darjah Setia Pangkuan Negeri by the Yang di-Pertua Negeri (Governor) of his home state of Penang, which also carries the title Dato'Penang Yang di-Pertua Negri's birthday honours list TheStar.com.my, 10 July 2004 * 2009: Awarded an Honorary Fellowship by University of the Arts London UAL Honorary Fellows and Doctorates * 2011: Winner of “The World’s Outstanding Malaysian Designer 2011” Design for Asia Award * 2012: Received You Bring Charm to the World – World’s Most Influential Malaysian Award * Awarded an honorary doctorate in art in July 2004 by De Montfort University, Leicester, U.K., for his contribution to their unique Single Honours Footwear Design degree References Further reading * External links * Jimmychoo.com * * Jimmy Choo Bio at FashionVue Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the University of the Arts Category:Malaysian expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Malaysian Hakka people Category:Malaysian businesspeople Category:Malaysian fashion designers Category:Malaysian socialites Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Penang Category:Shoe designers